


Stray Kids Littles

by MoonSolar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Updates, jeongin's caregiver will appear soon, like really, probably.., slow, squint and you'll see half of nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSolar/pseuds/MoonSolar
Summary: Where half of skz are littles and it is up to their caregivers to take care of them.





	1. Introduction

**The Caregivers**

 

 

 _Name:_  Kim Woojin  
_Age:_ 21 years old _  
Hair Color:_ Blonde _  
Hobbies/Habit:_ Shopping, Playing the guitar, Fiddling with his sleeves _  
Little:_ Bang Chan

_Name:_ Han Jisung  
_Age:_ 18 years old  
_Hair Color:_ Black  
_Hobbies/Habit:_ Eating cheesecake while watching a movie, Puffing his cheeks  
_Little:_ Lee Minho

_Name:_ Lee Felix  
_Age:_ 18 years old  
_Hair Color:_ Orange  
_Hobbies/Habits:_ Dancing, Taking care of his baby, Travelling, Running his hand through his hair  
_Little:_ Seo Changbin

_Name:_ Kim Seungmin  
_Age:_ 18 years old  
_Hair Color_ : Red  
_Hobbies/Habits:_ Fanboying over Day6, Writing in his diary, Eating, Humming while working  
_Little:_ Hwang Hyunjin

 

**The Littles**

 

****

_Name:_ Bang Chan  
_Age:_ 21 years old  
_Hair Color:_  Blonde and Black  
_Hobbies/Habit:_ Cooking, Playing sports, Tapping his fingers whenever  
_Caregiver:_ Kim Woojin

_Name:_ Lee Minho  
_Age:_ 19 years old  
_Hair Color:_ Chocolate Brown  
_Hobbies/Habits:_ Putting make up on his caregiver's face, Bundling up his stuffs, Talking in third person  
_Caregiver:_ Han Jisung

_Name:_ Seo Changbin  
_Age:_ 19 years old  
_Hair Color:_ Black  
_Hobbies/Habits:_ Listening to music, Nibbling on his stuff toy's ear  
_Caregiver:_ Lee Felix

_Name:_ Hwang Hyunjin  
_Age:_ 18 years old  
_Hair Color:_ Brown-Black  
_Hobbies/Habits:_ Dancing, Hugging his caregiver everytime, Reading books, Biting his lip  
_Caregiver:_ Kim Seungmin

_Name:_ Yang Jeongin  
_Age:_ 17 years old  
_Hair Color:_ Black  
_Hobbies/Habits:_  Watching mukbang, Annoying his hyungs, Playing with his sweaterpaws  
_Caregiver:_???


	2. baby chan and baby cas

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the amazing world of gumball theme song is playing in the background and a sound crunching could be heard.

That was the mornings Woojin hears every day whenever he wakes up and he never ever wanted that to change.. He blinks his eyes open as he looks around the room, till he stopped and looks at the person sitting behind him, who clearly was laughing at whatever Gumball was saying while eating a bowl of cereal.  
"Chan-ah."

He calls out, voices raspy and eyes still a bit droopy. Chan turns around to see his daddy wide awake, he gave his signature dimple smile and leans closer, giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Good morning daddy! Channie is sorry if he was too loud." He then pouts, realizing he woke up the caregiver. He let out a quiet chuckle and pecks his lips, while sitting up slowly, wrapping his arms around the little's waist, "It's okay baby. Daddy has to wake up anyways."

Every morning, the boys would always cuddle in bed and watch Chan's favorite cartoons, until it was time for Woojin to work.

Big puppy-like eyes were looking up at him, before he knew it, soft plump lips were on his. Hands cupping his cheeks and a giggle he hears. He- of course, kissed back, the little's lips tastes like milk. His phone suddenly rang, interrupting their sweet moment. Woojin quickly grabs it before Chan does and answers the call.

"Hello?"

_"Woojin. Boss needs us right now, unfortunately."_

"This early?"

Chan looks at his caregiver with confused expressions, before turning back to continue watching the show.

_"A meeting will start soon. He needs us both."_

"But I can't leave Chan all alone here."

_"What about Felix?"_

"He's probably in school already along with the others. I'd ask Jeongin, but we still don't know who his caregiver is."

_"Well then just bring him here. I already set up a playroom in my office because I couldn't leave Lucas alone as well."_

"Boss allowed that?"

_"Oh sure. He already knows about Lucas being a little."_

"Hmm..I'll ask if he wants to tag along."

Woojin looks down at his little who continued stuffing his face with cereals. He couldn't help but admire his cute chubby cheeks, his dimpled smile, pouty lips, his giggle.

_'I am so whipped.'_

"Channie wanna come with? I have to attend a meeting with Jungwoo so you'll stay with his little, Lucas." Chan's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, nodding his head quickly he almost spilled his food.

"Yes, yes! Kangaroo wants to come!"

Woojin chuckles at his cuteness, before giving him a kiss on the nose. "It's a yes from him."

_"Well, baby Cas is excited to meet him."_

"Why can't Lucas stay with Taeyong hyung?"

_"Taeyong hyung is already taking care of two more babies. I don't wanna stress or anger him out, you know how scary gets."_

"Fair point.. What time does the meeting start?"

_"9 am, please hurry Woojinnie. I have to go, Lucas is asking for his bottle. I'll see you later."_

"See you soon Jungwoo."

Woojin then hangs up the phone, letting out a little sigh as he stands up for him to prepare his and his baby's clothes. "Channie will come with daddy to work?" Chan asked, curious and confused about the sudden work call, "Yes baby."

"Will daddy leave Channie all alone?"His voice trembled a little, imagining him all alone is terrifying. "No, no baby. You'll be with Lucas remember? Lucas is a sweet little, I'm sure you two will get along." Woojin kneels down to his height, massaging his thighs to calm the little one down. Chan rubbed his eyes, letting out a quiet sniffle, "O-okay."

"Good boy. Now would you like to shower or bath?"

"Bath! Channie wants bubble bath."

Woojin chuckles as the little ran inside the bathroom, calling for him to hurry up. Once he was inside, he immediately saw Chan in the tub, clothes off and his favorite rubber ducky in his arms. "Baby cannot wait?" He asked, laughing quietly when the latter answered 'no' to him. "Well, we do need to hurry because I have to be there before 9." 

He turns the faucet on, letting the tub be filled before pouring a bit of strawberry scented bubble bath in the water. "Strawberry!" Chan giggled and clapped his hands happily.

"Yes strawberry, your favorite, but please don't drink the water again Channie." After the very messy bath, they both quickly dressed, (chan had a bit of trouble with his sweater.) Woojin then grabs his wallet, phone, and keys before heading out with a lot more time to spare.

Once seated in the car and buckled up, Woojin drove straight to his work building, his little telling him about his dream with the others eating all the ice cream.

"Sweetie you can't eat everything all at once."

"Why not?"

"You don't want your tummy hurting right?"

"Oh. Right!"

They arrived at their destination, Chan still talking about his dream while Woojin leads him inside the building and towards his office. He noticed how Chan got quiet all of a sudden, he looks and saw how the little was amazed at the fairy lights in his office. "Pretty."

Woojin then heard a knock, his head jolted to where the sound came from, only to find his co-worker standing at the doorway.

"Good morning Woojin."

His voice soft and calming, smile sweet and gentle. The exact opposite of his little, who was standing behind him.

"Morning. Is that Lucas?" He stands and holds his hand out for Chan to take, which he did before gently pulling him closer.

"Yes, this is my little Lucas. Baby say 'Hi' to Woojin and his little Chan." Lucas only waved at them before hiding behind Jungwoo once again, earning a chuckle from the latter, "He's usually not this shy, he'll warm up to you soon.. And is this the famous Chan?"

Chan waved as well, a bright smile on his face, "My name is Chan!" Jungwoo cooed and squishes the aussie's cheeks. "He's so cute and I think I could hear a little bit of accent." Woojin nodded as he smiles at Lucas, who was pouting at the loss of warmth and affection. He strides over and gives him a warm smile. "He's from Australia, I told you this before. Both he and Felix actually."

Jungwoo tries to recall the time he had this conversation with Woojin, but he couldn't remember. "Must've slipped my mind. Aren't you a cute little baby." He continued to squish his cheeks, while Woojin lets Lucas hug him, the latter then caresses his hair slowly. "Someone's getting jealous~" He sang as he continues to stroke Lucas's hair. Jungwoo chuckles and lets Chan's cheeks go, opening his arms for Lucas. "Baby you know I love you more." Lucas quickly moves away from Woojin to hug his caregiver, nuzzling his face into his neck.

The eldest then taps his watch while looking at the blue haired male, who in turn nodded; he then slowly lets his little go. "Baby I have to leave for now, but you will stay with Chan for a while okay? I'll be back so– no, no baby don't give me that look. No baby please." Jungwoo cups his cheeks as he tries to not give in at Lucas' teary puppy eyes. 

"Once I get back, I'll buy you ice cream okay?" Woojin decided to ignore their lovely moment and focused on his little, eyes glued to his little aussie baby as the blonde only played with his paci tied loosely around his neck, "Channie. Daddy will be back okay?" The latter looks up and gave him a wide, bright dimpled smile. 

"Daddy will come back!" He chuckles at his little's enthusiasm. "Now keep Lucas company okay? You do not open the door to any stranger only to us. You are not to leave Jungwoo's office till we come back and you do not fight with Lucas or even break any of their stuff or there will be consequences understood?" Chan slowly listed the rules in his head before giving a cheerful nod at the elder, "Kangaroo will be good for daddy!" 

Jungwoo cooed at the smiling little. "He's so obedient, but my baby Cas is still the greatest." Jungwoo complimented as he noticed Lucas pouting when he praised Chan. The little followed their owners back in Jungwoo's office, Chan's eyes lighting up as he saw the toys laying around the room. "Can kangaroo play with Lucas now?" Woojin said yes of course watching as his little starts playing with Lucas. All of a sudden their co-worker Hongjoon along with their other co-worker Hyungwon appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, come on boss needs us."

"Be there in a sec." Said Jungwoo as he approaches the littles. "Now be good for okay?" Chan and Lucas nodded too busy playing with their toys. "I'll see you in a while Cas." Lucas who only pouted, nods his head.

Woojin peppers Chan's with kisses, earning a squeak and giggles from the little, "Bye kangaroo."

"Bye-bye daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't even know what I'm doing with this anymore. I realy really don't. 😞

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore *wheezes*


End file.
